


Insecure

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: You’re watching a music video and Yoongi’s thoughts get the best of him. Not wanting him to feel bad, you make him feel good the best way you know how.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Insecure

"Tell me your desires  
And I'll bring 'em all to life  
For just one night  
Keep an open mind girl."

The song plays loudly on the speakers and you sit with your best friend Alex in the living room watching the video. It was Wonho’s video premiere for his title track, “Open Mind”, and you were very excited to watch it. The groovy sexy sound quickly took over and you moan loudly, enamored with how good he looks in a red suit. Your boyfriend Yoongi is behind you, sulking on the couch, watching you two engage with what’s on the screen. 

“He’s gotten so big!” you exclaim, playfully fanning yourself. 

“Wonho looks so good,” Alex agreed, her eyes wide at the change of scene.

You get up and start dancing, your body completely taken over by the beat. You look over at Yoongi, his face half-amused at your dancing and you make your way over to him, sitting on his lap. He puts a smile on his face but his eyes tell another story, sadness peeking in from those almond-shaped eyes. 

“What’s wrong baby?” you ask, brushing his hair back with your hands.

“Nothing,” he sighs heavily.

You frown at him because you know he’s lying. You gaze at him, concerned, your heart beating faster than it was before. You start thinking hard to see if there is anything that you did wrong, playing everything that you did from the moment you woke up until now. You search his eyes, hoping to get the truth out of them somewhere but he doesn’t budge, instead, he slouches further onto the couch. You’re bothered by his sudden mood change, not understanding why he is acting this way but you are determined to figure out what is wrong. You get up and whisper to Alex that you are going to talk to Yoongi really quick, and she nods, turning her attention back to the tv screen. 

“Come on,” you grab his hand, getting him off the couch. “Let’s talk.”

He reluctantly follows you into the room, and you lock the door behind him, motioning for him to sit down on the bed. 

“What’s wrong Yoongi? Did I do something wrong?” you probe, standing in front of him.

“No, you did nothing wrong,” he huffs. “You are just perfect the way you are.”

You are taken aback by his words, confused even, not understanding why he would use those specific words for the subject at hand. On one end you like that he thinks you are perfect but you are still troubled by his dishonesty. You sit next to him, taking his hand and kissing it reassuringly. 

“I know you are not being honest with me,” you call him out. “I’m not going to judge you. Talk to me please.”

He spent a moment in pensive silence, actively avoiding eye contact. Your frustration mounts and you feel like shaking him until he gives you an answer. You get up, annoyed, about to walk out of the room when you finally get an answer. 

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

You snap your head at him, bewildered by his question. It was the very last thing you would think would ever come out of his mouth and you almost laugh at his inquisition.

“What..?” you respond slowly. “Where is this coming from?”

“Well I saw how much you liked Wonho’s body earlier and I know I am not built like that,” he mumbles.

A huge wave of relief splashes over you, as now you know why he is feeling the way he is. This is unlike him and you take it seriously, but you know how exactly to make him feel better.

“Baby,” you begin. “You are the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. There is not a day that goes by that I am not thankful that I get to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. Wonho is attractive, sure, but he doesn’t have anything on you. I love you, okay?”

He nods slowly, and you sit back on the bed, laying your head on his shoulder.

“You don’t ever have to worry about me talking to another guy or looking at anyone the same way I look at you,” you reassure him. “You are all I will ever need in life.”

You look at him, your eyes full of love, and kiss him. Your heart skips a beat, fireworks, and desire fill you up and you want nothing more to show him how sexy he is to you. You lay him down on the bed and you climb over him, straddling his lap. Your lips leave him just to plant themselves on his neck, sucking on his bare skin, leaving a red mark. Your hands slip slowly under his shirt, caressing his smooth chest softly before moving your way down to his stomach, 

“I love you,” you whisper. “There’s no else but you.”

You work your lips down to his chest, leaving soft kisses along the way. You stop when your lips reach his grey sweatpants, gazing at him as you pull them down.

“What are you doing?” he hisses.

“You know exactly what I’m doing,” you purr, pulling his member out of his briefs.

It pops out excitedly, getting bigger in front of you as you hold it in your hand. You caress it, not breaking eye contact as you want to see his reaction to what you are doing to him. He bites his lip, eyes closed in ecstasy as your hand movements start to pick up the pace. His moans are sweet, your name flowing out of his lips harmonically, his hands gripping your wrist. You lean in closer, slowly taking him into your mouth, his whimpers going up an octave. You move your head back and forth, juices flowing naturally in your mouth as you suck him in, your tongue massaging his shaft along the way. 

“Baby…” his breathing hitches. “You make me feel so good.”

“I know,” you say, his dick still in your mouth. 

His need for you becomes unadulterated as he takes a fistful of your hair, pushing you further down onto his shaft. You smirk, sucking on him harder, bopping your head faster, enjoying this newfound ravenous energy that is taking over you. You admire him, his cheek flushed and his lips slightly parted, your name and words of praise filling up the room as he nears his peak. Your free hand moves up to where his balls are, and you rub them softly, enjoying watching him shudder from your meer touch. His dick twitches, getting harder in your mouth, and his eyes roll back, a strangled noise coming from his lips. 

“I’m going to cu-” his voice cracks, preventing him from finishing his thought. 

He releases himself into your mouth and you swallow him in, enjoying the fruits of your labor going down your throat. He shudders, clutching on the pillow, his heavy pants evident as he comes down from his high. You slowly take him out of your mouth, wiping a small corner of his seed from the corner of your mouth and licking it. He exhales deeply, sitting up onto the pillow on the headboard, wiping the sweat off of his face. 

“Now do you see,” you tease him “There is no one else I would want to do that to. Only you make me this way. “

He nods and you climb up next to him, laying your head on his chest. He kisses the top of your head and you drum your fingers playfully on his stomach, listening to his heartbeat, the melody from his heart evident as he holds you close. He falls into a deep sleep and you lay there before eventually getting up, not wanting to disturb his peaceful state. You leave the room and shut the door quietly, returning to the living room to Alex, who is watching another kpop video.

“Is everything okay?” she asks, pausing the video. 

“Oh yeah, we’re good,” you beam at her. “I was just taking care of my man that’s all.”


End file.
